The present invention relates to a wrapper construction for use in conjunction with a smoking article, such as a cigarette, that results in the production of reduced amounts of sidestream smoke. More particularly, this invention relates to a paper wrapper for a cigarette formed as a single sheet but having two or more layers.
With marked changes in the public's attitude and tolerance toward cigarette smoking in recent years, there has been an increased hostility by non-smokers toward smokers. This increased hostility occurs primarily in public places where non-smokers may be exposed to the smoke generated from the cigarettes of smokers. This smoke is generated when the smoker puffs on the cigarette and also when the cigarette is idling between puffs. The smoke generated when the cigarette is idling is known as sidestream smoke. This sidestream smoke contributes nothing to the smoker's enjoyment and contributes greatly to the discomfort of non-smokers who may be located nearby. Thus attempts have been made to reduce the sidestream smoke generated by cigarettes. These attempts have generally been directed to supplying certain additives to the cigarette paper or wrapping the cigarette with two separate sheets of wrapping paper. None of these attempts has been entirely satisfactory. In addition, in the production of cigarettes having multiple wrappings of paper there is the added problem and expense of wrapping a number of different sheets of paper around the cigarette.
It would be desirable to provide a wrapper for a smoking article that results in the production of a reduced amount of sidestream smoke.
It would also be desirable to provide a wrapper comprised of a single sheet of paper for a smoking article that results in the production of a reduced amount of sidestream smoke.
It would still further be desirable to provide a multiple layer sheet of paper that may be economically used as a cigarette wrapper wherein said multilayer sheet is a sheet having two or more distinct zones overlying each other.